Logan Hunter
Logan Hunter is an amnesiac man that has a natural protection against most diseases, consequence of a strong immune system. He doesn't have any powers, however he works for the Company bagging and tagging specials. History before RP Logan Hunter was born in New York in 1968, he was the son of Dr. Axel Hunter and Beatrice Hunter, and he was brought up in a nice setting. At a young age his dad decided to guide him to the path of becoming a doctor, buying him medicine related toys and books since he was little. While growing up he started taking medicine more seriously and kept studying getting the highest grades in his classes, this made him get a scholarship for med school in Harvard. Graduating early due to the massive amount of extra hours he took, he started his residency at the young age of 22. Logan always had liked helping others, and was very happy working at the hospital, where it was only natural he would met someone since it was the only thing he ever did. He soon met Alicia Johnson and when he was 26 they got engaged. Alicia and Logan had planned a party where they would announce to both their families about their engagement, however some hours before the party, Logan was called for a routine case of a traveler that felt sick. He went and treated him for a common Tiphoid fever before getting back home and getting ready for the party. The traveler actually had Ebola, something that he learned when they called him from the hospital just as he was about to announce their engagement. His family and Alicia's family had to be quarantined and after some days everyone but Logan died. Logan's blood apparently being immune to the disease, he went through out a year of treatment and he was finally discharged and able to return to his regular life. Which by now was anything but normal. He felt guilty by the deaths of so many people and often wondered why the hell had he survived, something that drove him to start drinking, although his license wasn't removed because another doctor friend of his caught him wasted before a surgery, he was fired from the hospital. The night that he was fired, while walking home still drunk he was hit by a car and was almost killed, being left in a coma for a couple of years. Miraculously he woke up from the coma although his memories were apparently lost, with a case of amnesia. Logan was then approached by a company that wanted him to work for them for a case, they said that they had a patient that effectively transmitted diseases and that Logan due to his natural resistance to most diseases was the perfect person to catch him. He agreed and he was given a partner and a gun to take this guy on, Logan was surprised that he even needed a gun he thought they wanted him due to his medical expertise. However his partner made Logan enter the house and taze the sick individual so they could bring him to the Company's headquarters. There he was explained about people with special powers and after feeling the thrill of shooting a weapon he decided to stay and work for them, mainly because they also offered to help him get his memories back. He started working in the company when he was on his early 30's and has been there for a long time now. Skills His body has a weird type of genetic coding that makes him able to resist almost any virus, making him only a carrier of the virus, just not get any of the symptoms. This is good and dangerous because he might infect people without noticing it. This is also not due to a power, he is just one of those weird cases, like the guy in asia that is magnetic, or those people with red eyes. He is also a skilled surgeon which means he has a good pulse and knows the key points in a body to kill someone. Which makes him a formidable opponent when in the field. Limits- Like I said, civilian. His body doesn't get the symptoms of almost every natural disease, however his body can't do anything against man made diseases. Personality and Appearance Logan used to be a very optimist person, always there for others and trying to help the community, family and friends. All of this traits went away after his amnesia, now he's somewhat cold and cynical. He has a new view on life and it's not exactly cheerful, he sees happiness as something of the moment, not something that can last. He uses a lot of sarcasm to get his point of view across and he also stopped trusting other people. Before the accident he was one of the most trusting persons out there, but now he just doesn't think anyone has a good will and thinks that everyone, no matter who is always thinking after themselves and thinks that people are selfish and liars even if they don't realize they are. He doesn't believe in kindness anymore and things that he used to consider bad are no longer seen that way by him, basically he has became something beyond morally gray. And the worse part of all of this, is that he is okay with it. Logan is now bitter because everyone he is supposed to love is death and he can't remember them. No one really came for him after his accident, and he feels like the world is cruel and that optimist people are morons since life never happens like you expect. Logan dresses up casual, usually a shirt and some formal pants. The brands he chooses however aren't that big, he is more of a cheap clothing kind of guy, mainly because in his line of work clothes don't last that much anyway. He leaves his beard unshaved which gives him a messy look, he is also beginning to have white hair. He is athletic to be his age, which has a lot to do with his current line of work. He is rather tall and definitely stands out in a crowd. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Deceased